


Chasm

by naboojakku



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Complete, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Doggy Style, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Implied Pregnancy, Incest, Knotting, Kylo is 32, Obsession, Older Man/Younger Woman, Omega Rey, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Kylo Ren, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey is 16, Rey's mom is ambiguous, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, Unprotected Sex, Unsafe Sex, aksjbsjajsjsh imma mess, alpha kylo, also Rey is a lil spicy, forced mating, non-con, sort of exhibitionist, the author stans problematic sleeping in favor of productivity, uhhhh I wrote this in a frenzy last night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboojakku/pseuds/naboojakku
Summary: With a...captive...audience in full view, Kylo finally finishes what he set out to do years ago and forcibly mates his daughter.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 28
Kudos: 326





	1. cage on the ground

**Author's Note:**

> **baby’s first ABO 😌**

The front door swung open, and the smell hit her first. 

Ever since Grandma Leia kicked her parents out of the house, they’ve been living in an ugly doublewide trailer in a park on the outskirts of town. Right down the street was the county dump, so no matter where you were—barbecuing in the backyard, riding a bike down the gravel roads, even just sitting inside the trailer itself—you could smell trash. Spoiled and moldy food. _Rot._

The smell was pervasive; the kids in Rey’s year at school never failed to comment on the stench of her sweaters or hair. They made sure she knew her place. But she didn’t give a shit what her asshole classmates thought, and her family had lived in the trailer park long enough that she was immune to the smell. 

But opening the door to their trailer, stepping over the threshold into the tiny living room, Rey noticed _this_ scent right away. 

It coated the roof of her mouth like an additional layer of saliva. Something spicy—kind of like cinnamon but stronger. It invaded her nose too, drowning out remnants of her classmates’ perfumes and sugary snacks. This was a scent that was unfamiliar, and yet everything in her straightened to attention, like she’d somehow been expecting it. 

Then she turned her gaze to the living room at large, and her heart lodged in her throat.

“Mom?” 

Her mother shook her head frantically, eyes pleading. 

“Mom!” Shocked, Rey took a step further into the trailer, the door clicking shut behind her. The scent became even stronger, but for the time being, Rey’s worry overpowered it.

Her mother was tied to a kitchen chair, arms bound tightly to her sides, calves strapped to the chair legs. The rope was as thick around as Rey’s forearm—not cables, she was relieved to see, but still tough to break by hand. Her mind swept through the trailer’s inventory, even as her senses went on red-alert, listening for an intruder. 

A thought occurred to her: _Why would anyone break into a_ trailer _park?_ After all, Rey was reminded daily that she and her family were the dregs of society. So why—?

But Rey shook her head, dispelling these thoughts. _Focus, asshole._ Right now she needed to untie her mother and get them both to safety. The nearest neighbor was only just down the road. 

“Mom, who did this to you?” Rey ran over to the chair, dropping her backpack, and started pulling at the knots. Hopeless. She bared her teeth in frustration. 

Her mother was still shaking her head, frantic and quick so her hair whipped around her face. There was a gag in her mouth, too, which ignited a kernel of rage in Rey’s stomach. What the _fuck_? 

“I’m going to get you out of here,” Rey hissed, fumbling with a rope keeping the gag in place. 

A creak from the kitchen. 

Her mother whined, eyes locking on Rey’s. In them, she could read her mother’s thoughts clear as day: _Go. Run. Get out of here._

Fat chance. 

Rey’s eyes scoured the room, scanning for anything blunt or heavy she could use as a weapon. No way was she going to let some scumbag thief fuck with her mother—

“Is that my precious angel?”

Rey’s head snapped up, and a relieved smile broke across her face. 

“Daddy,” she gasped, so overcome with emotion that the old endearment slipped out. She staggered over to him, arms reaching, before the scent hit her again and froze her in place.

 _Bad, bad, bad._ She zeroed in on her father. He stood in the doorway, slouching against the frame, wearing a worn pair of gray sweatpants and a black sleeveless shirt. Tattoos spiraled up and down his arms, thickest on his biceps, and his black hair was swept back from his face, shaggy and just long enough that it covered his ears. His eyes were locked on her, mouth curled in a small, secret smile.

Her brain ran on a loop: _**ALPHA,**_ it screamed. _**Alpha! Alpha! Alpha!**_

Rey gulped.

The weird scent was coming from her _dad_. For whatever reason, he hadn’t taken his suppressants this month, and he was descending into rut right in front of her eyes. 

_Poor little Omega,_ a cruel voice simpered in her head. _Whatever shall you do?_

“Dad?” she said again, her focus twitching between her parents. She couldn’t decide what to do. “Why is Mom… Why is she…?” 

All at once Rey was struggling for air. She felt like the world around her was swaying, or maybe that was just her. Everything seemed somehow distant and also too close. Nervously, she scratched at the gland on her neck, wincing. 

That _scent._ It was that _scent._ Her father’s pheromones. His natural musk. 

“Mom’s right where she needs to be,” Dad said mildly, barely sparing her mother a glance. He straightened off the door frame and sauntered slowly towards Rey. Unconsciously, she took a step back. Part of her desperately wanted to check on her mother, but she knew instinctively that if she turned her back on Dad, he would be on her in a second. 

“Why...is she tied up?” Rey swallowed convulsively. She was finding it difficult to speak now too. Her eyes kept going to Dad’s broad chest. She couldn’t look him in the face; he might take that as a threat or...something else. 

An invitation.

“Why don’t you take off your coat?” he cooed, stopping directly in front of her, fingers trailing along the sleeves. “Get comfortable. Stay awhile.” 

Rey pressed her lips together to keep from whimpering, sweat rolling down the back of her neck. Maybe she should leave. Just push past Dad and get the hell out of there. But even as she thought this, her hands were yanking at the sleeves of her coat, pulling them off, slinging the bulky thing over the arm of the sofa. 

Besides, if she ran, Dad would chase her. 

Her mind was still whirling crazily, body locked in place by sensations that bombarded her from a single direction. _Daddy, Daddy’s an Alpha, Daddy’s an Alpha in heat._ His scent was stifling; it blocked out and overrode all rational thought. Her knees shook, and it took every ounce of her concentration to avoid his eyes. _Don’t look at him, don’t look, goddamnit._

“Why don’t you give your dad a hug, hm?” He extended his arms, head tilted. “I missed you.”

Her breath shuddered out of her. She didn’t understand what was happening or why, but she knew she was in more danger than she’d ever been. Mom would be no help; those ropes might as well be steel cables to a Beta. 

She licked her lips. “Maybe I should—“

“Rey.” Her father’s voice was hard. Unyielding. She knew that voice. _Alpha._

Fucking _fuck._ This was not the way she thought this day would go. 

With a whimper, she stepped back, body trembling. Distance. She just needed to put some distance between them, and then she could think clearly again. Over by the wall, Mom made a pained whine through the gag.

“Look at me, Rey.” His voice was low and soft, luring her in. And why shouldn’t it? He was her _father_ ; if anyone was going to protect her, it was the man standing vulnerable before her, wanting, _needing_ her love. She couldn’t deny him that. 

Helplessly, Rey raised her eyes. 

“There she is,” Dad sighed, eyes dark and unreadable. But somehow excited too. “Now. Give me a hug.”

She drifted forward, body acting independently of her mind. _A quick one,_ she told herself unconvincingly. _Just, like, slap his back and get the hell out of this house._

But as soon as Rey was in her dad’s arms, all was lost. 

This close the smell was all-consuming. Like it was the only scent she had ever known. Rey whined desperately and nestled into her father’s arms, pushing herself into him. His big hands wound around her, one going to her waist, the other to cradle the back of her head. 

They swayed for a minute in the quiet, Rey closing her eyes with relief. See, this was nice. Nothing to worry about. 

“My beautiful girl,” he murmured, nuzzling the top of her head. “All grown up.”

Mom whimpered again, but Dad rumbled low in his chest—a clear warning.

“Dad,” she said shakily, voice hoarse. She couldn’t think straight, but she wanted to tell him...what? What did she have to say? 

He cupped her face and stared deeply into her eyes. “I think it’s time, baby.”

A soft whimper escaped her lips. _Time?_ she thought dizzily. _Time for what? Time for what? Time for—_

Dad sank to the floor, dragging Rey with him. On his knees, he settled her legs to either side of his massive thighs, pushing her gently but firmly flat on her back. His hands skated under her sweater, shifting the hem up past her waist, belly button, breasts. She raised her arms at his gentle prompting, unconcerned. He was making a soft rumble that relaxed every bone in her body. 

“Keep those arms above your head,” Dad ordered softly, fingers drumming over her ribs. “Look at you. So thin and dainty.”

He hummed soothingly, working the clasp of her jeans. The denim slid down her legs, quickly followed by her threadbare bra and panties. Her breasts were still so small; all her female friends laughed and shook their heads pityingly. _Late bloomer, Rey’s a late bloomer!_

But Dad gave a full-body shudder at the sight of her bare breasts. They weren’t anything special, yet he seemed utterly mesmerized. Then his eyes wandered down and stared for a very long time at the spot between her legs. So long that Rey noticed a creeping wetness as it began to drip down her thighs. 

Her face went white. _Oh no. Oh no. That can’t be—_

“Is that slick for your daddy?” His voice was rough. “All for me, angel?”

Rey rapidly shook her head and squirmed, but his hands were on her hips in an instant, heavy and restraining. The heat of him was like a miniature sun. 

“Did I tell you to move?” he growled, nostrils flaring.

“No,” she whispered, terrified as he ripped off his own shirt. Black ink tattoos swirled over his chest. Her name, the only spot of color on his body, was spelled out in elegant red scroll right over his heart. 

“Stay.” Not quite an Alpha command, but close enough to set her shaking again. She hadn’t realized she’d stopped. His humming was hypnotic--but then, it was supposed to be. 

Dad pressed his body on hers with a groan, pinning her to the carpet. He trailed his nose between her breasts and up to her neck, where he inhaled like he was smelling all the many layers of a field of fresh flowers. 

“Fucking mouth-watering,” he rasped, nosing her gland. His thumbs brushed the undersides of her breasts. 

Rey went stiff at the contact, and her hands twitched, aching to move. Maybe if she just _slowly_ slid them down to the side, if she was real subtle about it--

“Arms,” he snapped, and Rey dutifully moved them back above her head. He shifted to his knees again, arm muscles flexing. 

“You know,” he said conversationally, folding down the hem of his sweatpants, “Mom did a very bad thing, Rey.”

She swallowed and allowed her eyes to flicker over to her mother, who was hunched over as if in pain. But she didn’t make a sound. Dad had told her to be quiet, and she would.

Her father’s cock sprang free, and Rey had to concentrate very, _very_ hard on not moving. It was _huge_ and red and veiny, swollen at the tip, leaking a thick, viscous fluid. Her heart pounded like a jackhammer in her chest. It curled straight up, and when Dad tossed away his sweatpants and positioned himself over her again, it pointed directly at her core.

“You see, Mom threw away your old bottle of suppressants,” Dad continued, nuzzling her throat. “Which was fine. It was empty.”

Rey turned her head to the side, looking for Mom, but her father’s hand shot up and clutched her chin. 

“Eyes on me,” he snapped, squeezing until she whimpered in pain. His hand drifted back to the carpet as he braced himself above her.

“As I was saying,” he murmured, as if nothing had happened, “Mom bought the wrong dose and then didn’t order a new prescription. Can you believe it?” He clucked disapprovingly. “Imagine, forgetting to order suppressants for your own _daughter_. How _neglectful_.” 

He mouthed at her gland, sending sparks across Rey’s entire body. She gasped and shook uncontrollably, warring with her desire and disgust. 

“Now, now,” Dad murmured, molding his chest to hers so he could yank her legs over his narrow hips. The weight was suffocating. “I know you’re excited, Rey, but I want to savor this, okay? It’s been a long time coming.”

A prolonged whimper came from the far side of the room. Tears coursed down Mom’s face, silent sobs wracking her body. Rey made a soft sound of pain in the back of her throat. 

Completely ignoring her mother, Dad positioned himself at Rey’s entrance. “I hate to tell you, angel, but Mommy Dearest here has done her damndest over the years to keep the two of us apart.” 

This, more than anything, speared through the cloud of confusion in her head. It penetrated the haze of pheromones and Alpha command. 

“W-what do you mean?” she asked, staring up at him, brow furrowed. 

Still humming, Dad released her hips and gestured. “Arms, baby.” 

Lowering them, Rey settled her wrists in his grasp and lay still as he tucked them under her back, curling her fingers at the bottom of her tailbone. This forced her hips up, and her father eagerly latched on to her waist, breathing heavily. 

“She refused to let me say goodnight,” he recited, as if reading bullet-point number one on a very long list. “She never let me send you off to school or pick you up at the end of the day. It was always _Mom_ who came to your Christmas parties. _Mom_ who selected your outfits. _Mom_ who took you clothes shopping and went on field-trips and surprised you with ice cream.”

Rey stared at him, confused. But...he worked a lot, didn’t he? That was why he was never available. He worked something like fifty hours a week, just so they could afford their shitty trailer. Mom always told her so. Mom always…

Oh. 

“That’s right,” he said, correctly reading her expression. “Mom kept me far away from you, Rey. My only daughter.” His jaw tightened, shifted, and he cast a brief, vicious look at the corner. 

Rey’s head pounded in time with her heart, sickeningly fast, and by now slick was near _gushing_ down her thighs. All she could think was _Alpha! Need Alpha! Need him NOW!_

Dad’s expression softened as he gazed down at her again. “Mom knew she could never love you as much as I do, baby. From the moment you were born I was connected to you in a way she’ll never understand. You are my whole life.”

He probed her entrance and slowly, with aching tenderness, slipped his way inside, pausing every few centimeters to allow her walls to adjust to the intrusion.

“I’ve waited patiently,” he said through gritted teeth, penetrating her inch by tight inch. Rey whined but tried not to move—she didn’t want to accidentally slip him in deeper, but she _especially_ didn’t want to make him angry. “ _So_ patiently, baby. Christ, you have no idea.”

Rey gasped as he finally seated himself fully. His girth was so fucking _massive_ , she could hardly believe all of him fit into such a tiny spot. He was easily twice her size; a looming, omnipresent protector who always saw danger coming before she did, who shielded her against any threat, real or imagined. 

As he slowly began to move, rolling his hips to stretch her even more, Rey remembered.

She remembered days spent at the community pool, awkward water-wings on her skinny arms, goggles fitted around her eyes. At the edge of the pool, toes curling against the chlorine-soaked cement, Rey stared fearfully across the water where her dad waited, arms wide-open. _Jump,_ he encouraged, big smile on his face. _Jump, Rey, I’ll catch you!_

She remembered falling asleep at the kitchen table, math homework spread before her in messy piles, textbook open to a page of nonsense symbols and equations. Heavy-eyed, she would scribble down answers and hand the sheet over so her dad could double-check. Around midnight they might finish. Sometimes one in the morning. He would scoop her up in his strong, capable arms and nuzzle her cheeks, telling her how smart she was, how she would attend the best schools and get the best jobs. 

She remembered watching out the bay windows at Grandma Leia’s house as her dad and Grandpa Han had another shouting match in the middle of the street. Arms waving, faces twisted into angry scowls, feet planted like sudden trees that grew roots right in the middle of the sidewalk— _a right scene,_ Grandma would mutter disapprovingly, shaking her head before retreating to the kitchen. Dad would point at the house, catch sight of Rey at the window, and move as if he meant to knock Grandpa down. But he never made it far. Sometimes the police came.

She remembered staying at a neighbor’s house. Or a friend’s halfway across town when her mom was desperate. _Just for one night,_ Mom would insist, voice small and shrill on the phone. _Just for now, I promise._ And when Rey asked why— _why_ she was being forced out of her own house, _why_ she couldn’t just help Mom with whatever issues she was having—her mother would explain in a lame, halting way that she and her father were having marital problems again. That Rey needed to stay away until she could get Dad to leave. For the time being. Until he showed up and started the whole cycle over again. 

_We never mated,_ Mom would say by way of explanation. As if this had anything to do with Rey. 

She remembered, and as her father fucked into her with a mind-numbing intimacy that threatened to devour her whole, Rey wished for nothing more than to forget. 

It wasn’t long until he had her pinned to the floor again—no breathing room, nowhere to go. Any time she so much as twitched, he would snap at her to lie still. She, of course, did as he said. Alphas must always be obeyed.

“Tight little cunt,” he was muttering, mouth pressed to the crook of her neck. “Fill it with cum. Fill it with so much fucking cum.” 

Rey whined in the back of her throat. The thrusting was pleasurable—no, more than that, it was _insanely_ good—but she knew that this was very, very wrong. These conflicting feelings clashed in her mind until she had to close her eyes against the dizziness. Pretended to be somewhere else. 

“Gonna knot you up first, angel,” he gasped, hips smacking wetly against her own, slick coating both their thighs in a wet, sticky mess. “Big— _ah_ —big knot for my precious girl.” 

Mom was sobbing in the corner, chair creaking as she rocked against the rope. Dizzily, Rey realized she was watching. Mom was _watching_ her husband fuck her daughter and could do nothing to stop it. 

_Oh my god,_ she thought with horror, and then, _Oh my god!_ as her father hit a sensitive spot deep inside her. She squirmed, bucking, fingers twisting from under her back to scrabble at his chest. They skated over his skin, and in her mind she imagined sparks shooting forth everywhere their skin touched. 

“ _Behave_ ,” he snarled, using the Alpha voice, and Rey, instantly subdued, let her arms fall limply to her sides. Her body bobbed up and down in time with his thrusts.

Her dad groaned loudly, and then there was _pressure_ like she had never felt before as his knot locked in place behind her pelvis. Her eyes bugged from their sockets, and she opened her mouth in a soundless scream. The pain was _exquisite_. Rey was stuffed full—overfull. With his every shift, she was dragged along the floor in his wake. She cried out, begging and pleading for him to stop. 

“I know,” he cooed, licking her neck, trying to soothe her pained whimpers. “My little Omega isn’t used to her Daddy’s big knot yet. Soon,” he promised, mouthing again at her gland. 

“ _Please_ ,” she moaned, tears squirting from the corners of her eyes. “ _Please_ , Daddy, it _hurts_.” 

Mom choked on another quiet sob.

“Oh, angel,” he whispered, kissing and gently biting her throat. “I love it when you call me Daddy.”

Suppressing a grimace, Rey clumsily clutched his head in her hands, forcing him to stop nuzzling her neck. He was obsessed with the gland—that was his main goal. _But if I can distract him,_ she thought desperately, shoving the pain to a distant corner of her mind, _just for a little while, maybe…_

Maybe Mom could get free? Maybe a neighbor would come knocking? Maybe... _what,_ exactly? Rey was all out of bright ideas, but she still had to try _something_. She sensed her resolve slipping. 

Rey pressed her lips to his mouth. His sharp inhale was quickly followed by a guttural groan. Then his arms were winding around her back, hugging her tight to his chest so he could kiss her deeply. Their mouths moved in sync, tasting and sipping and devouring. This went on for several minutes, and even as Rey struggled to keep her revulsion at bay, a small, increasingly louder part of her preened at the knowledge that _Alpha is happy, Alpha is pleased._

He rolled his tongue into her mouth, and she surprised them by both moaning. 

“I love you,” he slurred, drowsy but excited. “Love you the most, Rey.” 

She clumsily kissed along the curve of his neck, suddenly overwhelmed by his scent and the feel of his hands on her naked skin and the blatant satisfaction wafting off him, and just when she thought this wouldn’t be so bad, that maybe they could figure out a way to handle these bizarre feelings—

Her father licked her throat and sank his teeth into her exposed gland. 

Rey screamed. She screamed as his emotions poured into her all at once: happiness, relief, joy, awe, desperation, and a faint glimmer of guilt. She screamed as his cock rammed her again and again, as slick pooled beneath her in a puddle. She screamed as an orgasm rolled torturously slow through her, making her eyes flutter closed. 

Across the room, Mom screamed into the gag. 

Then...the pressure.

 _This_ pressure was _significantly_ more terrible than the pressure of his popped knot. In fact, that pressure paled in comparison to the immense, surging intensity of her father’s mind. She whimpered as the full force of his command bore down on her, completely obliterating any lingering disobedience. She sensed his powerful, almost hysterical need to protect her, to keep her safe and warm and happy and provided for. His desire to dominate, to fuck her into subservience, was almost but not _quite_ as strong.

Rey sighed as he released her, eyelids grown heavy with this world-shattering mental shift. Her dad set to licking her swollen gland, cleaning up the small rivulets of blood that had escaped upon breakage. Her limbs were heavy, chest glowing with a warm kernel of something unfamiliar, until she realized that it was _him_. He was so transcendently happy that it had overflowed into her. 

“Angel,” he murmured, lapping wetly at her gland. “Daddy’s precious angel.” 

“Mm.” She hummed contentedly, finding her mother’s intermittent sobs faintly irritating now.

“Use my name from now on, angel,” he sighed, rough hands massaging her hips. “Call me Kylo. Can you do that for me?”

“Okay,” she whispered, arching her neck so he could lick more of her skin. It was so fucking _glorious_. Why hadn’t anyone told her it would be like this? Maybe she would’ve let Dad fuck her _ages_ ago. 

“Thank you, baby. I love you.” 

“Love you, Alpha,” she mumbled back, craving his touch. 

He shuddered violently and continued to kiss and lick her clean. In the corner, her mother weeped brokenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **me, clumsily trying to navigate this trope: did...did i do sumn**


	2. set apart this dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **just an excuse for smut aight**

The bed rattled and creaked beneath them as her Alpha fucked her into the mattress. 

Somehow Rey’s ass was in the air, a pillow bunched under her hips to keep them angled. At no point had she remembered consciously moving into this position, and yet her face was shoved into the sheets, fingers digging like claws for purchase as Kylo’s cock penetrated her so deeply she shrieked each time he stroked down. 

“Cum on my cock,” he snarled, slapping her ass with a stinging palm. “Cum for me, Omega.”

“ _Please_ ,” she whined, squirming and arching her back so he could go deeper. In her mind, she could feel him--a presence that lurked behind every thought, every emotion and sensation. He was enjoying himself so much that bright sunspots of color dimmed her vision in response to his enthusiasm. “Alpha, _please_.” 

Senseless, he slapped her ass again and bore down on her, forcing her limbs still. “Fucking _cum_ , Omega!”

It was a command, and so she came hard, wailing as pleasure slammed through her like a freight train. Her body convulsed beneath him, all her nerve endings on fire as she heard him grunt and climax too. No knot this time, but only because he’d already done so five times previously. Or maybe more than that--Rey couldn’t remember and doubted it mattered anyway. 

All his cum spent, Kylo collapsed on his side, immediately drawing Rey into him. His mouth sought her gland like a newborn babe seeking its mother’s teat, and he latched on, lips and tongue trailing saliva over her skin as he licked. She was sticky and sweaty and uncomfortable pressed against him like this, but her Alpha sensed it and began to purr. Her body went limp and malleable, and she allowed herself to be coddled. 

“My tiny Omega,” he cooed, shifting her thigh over his hip to angle her closer. His tongue swept her gland with broad, hungry sweeps. “We’ll make such pretty pups, won’t we?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she sighed, snuggling into his big chest. Her body often acted independently of her mind, and despite her almost panicked need to distance herself from him now that the coupling was over, Rey found it impossible. Need and want mixed within her and became inseparable until she could do nothing but lie paralyzed by his attentions. 

In the height of her passion she always referred to him as Alpha, but when she was like this—warm and content and cared for— she automatically defaulted to calling him Daddy. It just came naturally, she supposed. 

“Mine at last, aren’t you, angel?” Muscles tightening as he squeezed her waist, Kylo gasped into her neck like he could finally breathe again after a long time spent underwater. “Finally. Jesus Christ, _finally_.”

“Love you,” she mumbled groggily. It was her go-to response when she didn’t know what to say in response to his clear desperation.

He tucked her head under his chin and purred happily, setting them both at ease. “Love you most.”

They must’ve dozed off then because when Rey resurfaced, pulled out of sleep by the rough stroking of Kylo’s fingers between her legs, the sky outside was black and blue with dimmed light. Sundown. _Already?_ she thought, only vaguely concerned by the passage of time. She had barely gotten any sleep the last four days as Kylo took every opportunity to show her how much she was loved. 

Immediately after mating her on the living room floor, Kylo had moved them both into what used to be her mother’s bedroom. With a gracelessness that spoke of his impatience, he had tossed all of Mom’s clothes and trinkets into a messy pile in the hallway. Then he had left briefly to untie her mother with a few sharp, expert tugs of the rope restraining her. Clearly he had been practicing with it for the day's events.

After slamming the bedroom door in Mom’s face—eager to get back to his mate, she sensed, even as they were separated by only a few feet--Kylo had dragged her to the bed and fucked and knotted her until she screamed so long and so _relentlessly_ that she actually lost consciousness for several minutes. When she came to, he had been relieved but still thrusting as if possessed.

Rey hadn’t dare leave the bedroom since he broke her gland--the one time she rose to check on her mother, wherever she was, Kylo had snarled and pinned her face-first against the wall, grinding his cock between her legs until she’d mewled helplessly and begged him to fuck her again. For his part, Kylo had only left the room out of pure necessity—to gather or cook food, to bring her more blankets as she set up a cozy nest in Mom’s old closet, to switch out old, slick-dampened sheets for new ones. He never bothered with clothes, of course; they spent all their time wrapped around one another, skin-to-skin, bodies slick with sweat and arousal and a mindless hunger that devoured them both for hours on end. 

A soft but distinct click brought Rey back to the present. 

Before she could so much as swing her gaze over to the source of the sound, Kylo was on top of her, crouching protectively. A low, threatening snarl rolled through his chest as he pressed her deep into the bed. 

In the bedroom doorway, her mother’s head appeared, bowed and defeated. 

“I’m s-sorry,” she whispered, hunching her shoulders to appear smaller. Less of a threat. Not that a Beta was ever a match for an Alpha, but still. She shouldn’t be here, and she knew that. “I need to go to work. M-my uniform…”

Kylo, senseless with a protective rage, merely snarled again and watched through narrowed eyes as her mother slowly crossed the room, back against the wall, eyes lowered, and slid down to pick up a black outfit in the far corner, beneath a ratty armchair now filled with spare nesting blankets. 

Newly mated pairs needed a _lot_ of time alone together. This was to ensure the bond was formed properly or some bullshit. Rey had never really paid attention in class to these lessons; she’d always blithely assumed she would find a mate at least a decade in the future. Whatever the case, Alphas took it _very_ seriously, which meant that all of society did since Alphas more or less made the rules. 

Encroach on that special private time and there was no saying what might happen. An Alpha might attack the perceived threat--this was most common, especially if the threat was another male, Alpha or not. They might immediately set to fucking their mate as a show of dominance and possession--not as common, but for Alphas with obsessive tendencies who valued their Omega more than they valued their own life, this was an instinctive reaction. Sometimes, but very rarely, the Alpha would desert the nest with their Omega and relocate to a new, safer space. But only if there was no other option. 

Kylo proved immediately that he was of the obsessive tendencies type as he frantically positioned Rey beneath him and sank to the hilt. Her hips rose without prompting, and the bed heaved as he pumped as hard as he could into her soaked cunt. She whimpered, whispering _daddy, please daddy_ between eager thrusts, and wrapped herself around him, needing reassurance that everything was okay. Kylo’s attention remained firmly on her, although she could see him marking Mom’s movements out of the corner of his eye. He leaned down and kissed her roughly on the mouth, murmuring promises about his total devotion and desire for a quick pregnancy. 

Just loud enough for her mother to hear. 

Only two or three minutes passed before he grunted and effortlessly knotted her again. Rey moaned, and they clutched each other with a near-crazed desperation. 

Panting, Kylo growled warningly as her mom neared them in her snail-paced retreat. She stared at Rey, knotted and half-hidden under her mate. Rey was flushed and breathless, torn between meeting her mother’s eyes and staring dazedly at Kylo, the love she felt for him so overpowering it threatened to crack her mind like an egg.

Her Alpha hunched his body, hands clutching at her to reassure himself that she was still there, still in one piece, unharmed. A shaky breath shuddered through him, and he absently mouthed at her gland again like he couldn’t help himself. Rey’s head rolled to the side, exposing her neck so Kylo could have unrestricted access. Her mother’s tear-filled gaze flickered over Rey’s naked, slick-coated body, and her expression twisted as a sob caught in her throat. 

“I’m sorry,” Mom whispered again in a voice ravaged by horror and despair, but this time the apology was directed at Rey, who--despite her current blissful state--understood what she meant. 

_I’m sorry for not trying harder,_ Mom’s eyes seemed to say. _I’m sorry for letting this happen. I’m sorry for not getting you as far away from your father as I could. I’ve always known he’s needed you like this, and I’m sorry for not protecting you better._

But Rey didn’t care. Not anymore. She just wanted her nest, and her mate, and his mouth on her gland. That was all that mattered now.

Her mother audibly swallowed and, with a slow nod at Rey’s silent acceptance, backed out of the bedroom that no longer belonged to her--out of a house that she was distinctly and eternally unwelcome to be in. She softly shut the door, but Kylo didn’t relax until he heard the door to the trailer snick closed. Then the tension drained from him, and his eyes examined every square inch of her face.

“My perfect mate,” he murmured, kissing the corners of her mouth and the underside of her jaw. “Keep you safe no matter what, baby.”

She nodded faintly and ran her thumb over his bottom lip, mesmerized by the sight of him hovering above her. He gently licked her finger, eyes heavy with renewed lust. One thing had become quite clear in the last four days: it never took long for him to rebound.

As if determined to prove her point, Kylo gripped her hips and, as the knot finally disappeared, withdrew with a slick _pop_ to adjust the mattress, which had started to slide off the bed frame. He was above her again in a blink, engorged cock sinking home. Rey gripped the back of his neck and licked his mouth, whining eagerly. 

“Let’s work on making your belly nice and swollen, honey,” he said, eyes bright. 

“Okay, Daddy,” she sighed, lifting her mouth to his again. They kissed quietly as he rocked, his cock thick and hard and familiar. 

Their bodies had been made to fit, she knew now. This was always how it was supposed to be. Just the two of them, melded and joined together forever. Rey yearned for him to sheath himself inside her; it was a constant, unrelenting ache to be separated from him, even for a few seconds. If they were in the same room but not touching, she would cry and cry and cry until he scooped her up into his big, strong arms and crooned sweet nothings to calm her down. 

“My little angel,” he cooed, a new knot already forming at the base of his cock. “My heaven-sent Omega. You’ve always been meant for me, haven’t you, baby? Just me.”

“Just you, Daddy,” she agreed with a sigh, closing her eyes, lulled by their gentle rhythm. She could get used to this. She could stay here forever, if he wanted.

_Just you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic & chap titles are all Flyleaf songs bc i have superb taste maybe**
> 
> **OTHER WORKS**
> 
> Fluff
> 
> [Saving What We Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328586) (complete)  
> [#dirtytextchallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771213) (oneshot)  
> [The Artist's Garden At Giverny (1900)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307039) (oneshot)  
> [Steal My Heart (There Are No Returns)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701381) (oneshot)  
> [Only By Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673103) (oneshot)  
> [Love Only Matters When We Bleed For It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415190) (complete)
> 
> Darkfics
> 
> [if you can't live without me, why aren't you dead yet?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361551) (WIP)  
> [drenched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117876) (WIP)  
> [I've Got A Dark Alley & A Bad Idea (That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814914) (oneshot)  
> [never bet the devil your head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609829) (complete)  
> [slowly therefore surely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639642) (oneshot--for now)  
> [In Our Darkest Hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810736) (complete)  
> [Stifle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724003) (oneshot)  
> [Aggressive Expansion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568556) (complete)
> 
> ~~say hi! (or come yell at me)~~  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/naboojakku)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/naboojakku/?hl=en)


End file.
